The present invention relates to a seal device for sealing the end of a hollow shaft, such shaft having splines extending into a generally longitudinally extending opening.
Gear boxes and other drive systems, particularly those used in in aeronautical engines for driving auxiliary equipment, are often provided with power drives comprising a hollow shaft having internal splines extending into the longitudinal opening through the shaft center. These drive shafts transmit torque to the driven element through the splined connection between them. Drive systems utilizing such drive shafts are well-known in the art.
However, in some applications of the gear box or drive systems, not all of the drive shafts are utilized. While this does not ordinarily present a problem for the gear box or drive system, the unused drive shaft may allow oil to leak from the gear box or drive system through its hollow opening. This is especially critical in such drive systems in which the splined connections are lubricated by oil circulating from the gear box.